VALKYRIE
by kaguya.kuwabara
Summary: Kuwabara learns that life isn't what she thought it would be, or that it would turn out differently than she had planned.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.

**Author's Note:** Some characters have been gender-bended. This chapter was a little co-written with IamEnVIOUS. Just a tiny bit.

* * *

><p><strong>THE PROLOGUE<strong>

It was a cold and wet beginning, not your typical start of a story yet its circumstance is not uncommon. A northern wind had blown in. The dank air having had settled in the province of where we begin, and that sordid air laid thickly within the atmosphere. Prior to sunrise, a violent storm had poured away the muck of the streets, but the shower could not wash away and remove all of the filth for the better of itself. This day was dimly lit; the sun hardly stood any chance to break through those grey ominous plumes.

Now that the setting has been placed, we come upon the star of our tale. She is a redheaded beauty, though not as beautiful as the stereotype of beauty that insisted upon what is beautiful of her time and place. She had milk-white skin, rather pasty, and her gleaming eyes were as dark as midnight. A heart shaped face, high cheek bones, a pointed chin, full rosy lips, eyes locked into a deep and sensual gaze, thick thighs and muscular legs, she had a stronger built than the average girl's, and she had copious breasts while her body curved to the shape of an hourglass.

She popped a chocolate cherry morsel into her mouth boorishly, eating the next just as ravenously.

"Kaguya!" She heard her brother call from down the hall of her bedroom. "If you continue to eat that shit, you'll end up a fat and an even uglier bitch! And then no one will want you!"

The redhead narrowed her eyes into a deathly stare, as if her eyes could penetrate through the walls. "That's not true, Shigure!" She seethed with a sneer. She spoke in a condescending tone; "Why, Yukio is going to propose to me one of these days! Just you wait and see! We'll be married and have a nice home and everything!" She gushed that latter sentence before she suddenly squealed.

Kaguya kicked her legs childishly into the air and then fell onto her back, onto the bed. She had thus begun to ramble on.

"Our sheets will heave a passionate siiiiigh…" She expressed eloquently. " And then one day we'll hear the sweet sounds of the pitter patter of little feet! OOOOH! Our babies will be SO cute!"

"And what if he doesn't?" Her brother asked, who stepped foot into her room.

Shigure was a tall and handsome man, whose demeanor was usually placid. He had broad shoulders, his arms muscular as were the rest of him, he had soft brown locks and milk chocolate eyes. While Kaguya cared about her femininity, Shigure could care less about his own masculinity. He only likes and dislikes… He was a simple man who enjoyed a good laugh, a good brewsky and cigarettes.

His sister blinked dully at him. "Don't what?"

There was no kindness in Shigure's eyes. "What if he doesn't propose to you?" He said it was though it was a fact rather than it being a question.

Kaguya sat up and looked up at him and then grabbed her beloved Eikitchi, the creature in her grasp mewled in response. The lady pouted at her brother. "How DARE you say that! You know him and I are meant to be together!"

"Ahh, yeah, all because of a stupid red thread lead you to him." Shigure smoothly sucked in a breath as he slicked his bangs back. "Oh, yeah." He breathed. "Talk about how fucked up that must be for him."

"What's wrong with me?" Kaguya asked her brother, having taken his words to heart.

"It's sad that you haven't figured that out yet..." Shigure mocked. "A lot of things are wrong about you."

Kaguya turned red faced as she bared her teeth into her lower lip. "Let me rephrase that: Why wouldn't he marry me? Look at me." She flashed a dazzling smile.

Her brother rolled his eyes. "Yes, look at the fool. There are far more beautiful candidates out there for him to settle down with some hideous half-wit."

The girl growled and then hissed; "You're mean! GET OUT! GET OUT! OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU ASSHOLE!" She stood up after placing down her feline friend and went to push him out.

Shigure kicked her in the face, which sent her falling back down onto the bed. "By the way, finish up already. Going by your slow ass pace, we'll be late for the party for sure."

Kaguya sulked as she grabbed her comb and thus started the process of brushing her vermillion hair. "It's not easy being me."

"No kidding and hurry up!" Shigure yelled from beyond the door.

Just as she began to seethe, that was when she remembered…

It dawned on her when the light in fixture above her popped and gave into the darkness of her room.

Today was the day that Kaguya was going to be reunited with her friends and other demons in Makai.

Oh, how could she forget today? Today was the day she will be reunited with the love of her life and future husband. She face palmed at herself. She was just so busy fantasizing about him that she had forgotten. She was caught in a moment and her brain had excused itself and left, having flown out the window like a soldier jumping off a plane.

After she finished her hair, she searched for her headset and turned on her music. Heavy Metal blasted into her eardrums, just the way she liked it, too. The sound dulled out all other noise and frequency her mind often picked up.

Dressed in fishnet stockings, knee-high steel toed black boots, a plaid skirt with a red petticoat, a tight corset, a fishnet shirt under a black trench coat, and once her face was painted Kaguya was ready for anything.

The pounding on her door added tension. "Princess... hurry the fuck up!" Shigure roared.

"I'm COMING! Goddammit, I'm hurrying as fast as I'll go. Shit." Kaguya muttered vulgarities under her breath.

**...T.B.C...**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, please leave a review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.

**Author's Note:** Some characters have been gender-bended. This chapter was co-written with IamEnVIOUS.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

Kaguya channeled her energy into her fingertips, a surge of golden light then manifested and transformed into a sharp blade. She had fashioned herself a sword out of her own life-force and yielded it like a great knife as she cut away through a number dimensions. Once she sensed the plane she sought to be, she peeled the other dimensions back like a curtain revealing a short cut.

"After you, brother…" Kaguya stepped back and looked at him, a glint in her eye.

She managed to keep the pathway open with her strength, for what she had created was a portal, only getting where you wanted or needed to be was far more instantaneous.

Kaguya manifested a golden thread with a needle-like end. With her free hand, she pulled this thread from within between her teeth.

"Well, at least you're useful for something." Shigure remarked.

Kaguya rolled her eyes and watched her brother step onto "the other side". Once that was done, Kaguya came in from behind and quickly stitched the pathway shut.

They were now in Makai, specifically on Yusuke's property.

And it didn't take long for the former spirit detective to notice them.

"Well, if it ain't Kuwabara and her older brother Shigure." Yusuke half joked. "Why are you here?"

Shigure rolled his eyes," Nice to see you too." He dropped his cigarette and crushed it beneath his shoe. "Your manners could use some improvement."

"Don't play dumb, Urameshi. You know damn right why we're here." Kaguya hissed at him.

Yusuke grimaced. "Sheesh, take a fucking joke the both of ya."

"Yeah, well… I knew you were joking all along." Kaguya assured as she punched him in the arm.

"Riiiiight." Yusuke derided.

"Well, anyway," Shigure huffed. "Where is Yukio and don't play dumb." He demanded of the hanyou. "My sister here is still convinced he's going to sweep her off her feet and carry her off into the sunset and they will live happily ever after."

Yusuke shrugged. "Haven't seen him."

Kaguya scowled at first. "What do you mean you haven't SEEN him?" That was when worry reared its ugly head around the corner. "You've all been in demon world for FIVE YEARS. How could you have NOT seen him?"

Now a glass case of emotion, Kaguya gripped Yusuke by the collar and shook him like you should not shake a baby.

Yusuke pried himself free. "It's a big fucking place and with me working twenty-four seven...it's not like I see Yukio every god damn day. Shit. He's probably with Hiei somewhere."

Kaguya blinked. "Hiei? He's with him?"

"Probably… But don't take my word for it." Yusuke countered.

That was when Yusuke finally noticed something different about his female comrade. Her taste in clothes was different, that was one thing, but the frame of her body and its contours, especially that large rack of hers…that was what really caught his eye.

"Damn Kuwabara... When did you fill out?" Yusuke jeered. "Hell, you got a nicer body than most girls I know."

Shigure blind-sighted him and then punched him right in the jawline. "Idiot, don't you go hitting on my little sister!"

Kaguya stared as Yusuke tried to keep his footing as well as regain his composure.

"I do believe Yukio will be here in a bit...so hang here for a bit." The half-demon felt dizzy.

"I'll graciously accept your offer." Kaguya stated. "Now, where is your wife?"

"Keiko is inside." Yusuke managed to say.

The redhead nodded and then left him to see her. Shigure followed her and gave Yusuke the middle finger on the way in.

"No thanks." Yusuke jeered. "My wife wouldn't appreciate it."

Kaguya laughed.

"Who's there?" Keiko asked. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. "Ah, Kaguya... Shigure, how are you?"

Having noticed, the words slipped; "What happened to your hair?" Kaguya raised her hand and covered her mouth. "I mean, why is it up like that?"

"Well," Keiko heaved an exasperated sigh. "I am cooking for the event."

Shigure knocked on Kaguya's head. "Dumbass."

Keiko managed a smile. "It's okay and would you like to help me, Kaguya?"

The tall female smiled. "Sure. What would you like for me to do?"

"Help me peel and dice the potatoes." was Keiko's reply.

"Alright, I can do that." Kaguya joined her, leaving the men folk behind.

**...T.B.C...**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.

**Author's Note:** Some characters have been gender-bended. This chapter was co-written with IamEnVIOUS.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

The redheaded girl tended to each potato, channeling her energy into thin shards which peeled the potatoes perfectly. She showed this technique to her friend, proud of her capabilities. She then showed off further by having produced energy fibers, threads which she used to dice the potatoes right before their eyes. She suspended the potatoes in the air and severed them into small pieces, one by one, and each part fell into the pot below.

Kaguya bowed when she received applause.

"I see your powers have improved." A familiar spoke up, capturing her attention. "I remember when you could hardly even form a sword without some device to aid you, now you're able to cut through all matter and not just dimensions."

"Kurama." Kaguya addressed him and turned his way.

She beheld him, his long red hair stylishly cut short.

"It's been years Kaguya." He said. "How are you?"

Kaguya's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. "What happened to your hair?"

"Oh… I got tired of being mistaken for a woman and decided to do something about it." Kurama explained as he smiled. "How do I look?'

"You look twice as handsome and thrice as charming." Kaguya replied, finding herself mesmerized by the kitsune. "Tell me, do you still have a fan-base?"

"They dwindled when I announced my engagement." Kurama smiled all the more.

Kaguya's eyes broadened for the second time. "Engagement? To who?"

Kurama answered; "You know her. Botan."

A smile curled its way upon Kaguya's countenance. "You... You dog, you! Congratulations!"

"Thank you and we would like it if you came to the wedding." Kurama insisted.

"But of course!" Kaguya walked over to him and embraced him. "Who could ever miss that? We'll be there." Of course, she was speaking on Yukio's behalf as well.

"I'll send your invitation in the mail first thing in the morning." The fox demon smiled. "And it will be formal."

Kaguya nodded in understanding. "Ahh, alright, I will have to speak to the bride on what will I be wearing… Speaking of which, where is the bride?"

"She's ferrying souls as we speak." Kurana replied.

"Are we going to see her?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes, we are." Kurama answered.

Kaguya laughed. "I can't wait to see her!" She patted him on the back. "Again, congratulations… I always thought you two would hit it off. Call it intuition rather than just a gut feeling. Ahh, it's great to see you again, my old friend."

Kurama smiled. "Yes, it is always a pleasure to see you as well, Kaguya."

"It's been about three years since we last spoke to each other." She pointed out. "Like with Urameshi, I was afraid we'd never see each other again… To tell you the truth, I would not be here if it was not for an invitation sent to me by Yukio-kun. You've seen him haven't you?" Kaguya gripped him by the shoulders. "How is he? I can't wait to see him again! I haven't heard from him in the same amount of time I last saw the Shrimp!"

The smile on Kurama's face disappeared. "Uhh, Kaguya… I'm…"

"I'm sure he's doing well!" Kaguya exclaimed. She released her hold on the demon. "Yukio-kun!" She swooned.

The Kitsune wondered if the redhead female was daft or she was living in her own fantasy, for it was not normal for people to carry out long distance relationships without some form of contact.

Smiling and hoping he was not misleading her, Kurama replied; "I'm sure you will hear from Yukio soon."

"Some things never change, do they?" Koenma appeared beside them.

Kaguya and Kurama looked at him.

"Nice to see you haven't changed, Kuwabara." Koenma addressed her, teasing her.

"And you're still sucking on your binky." She countered his remarks.

Koenma defended himself. "Hey! You already know by now that this is no ordinary pacifier!" He poked one of her breasts.

Kaguya's face turned red. "Hey!"

"Yup, you have blossomed to maturity, alright." Koenma grinned. "Wouldn't you say, Kurama?"

"I'm not obliged to answer." Her other male friend said.

"By the way, Kurama, your wife should be here soon. She is on her way." The god informed him.

"Yes, thank you." Kurama politely replied.

**...T.B.C...**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and also thank you for the reviews.<p> 


End file.
